Jealous?
by InkstainedFeather
Summary: Scorpius feels oddly uncomfortable with Albus's love life, until one fateful Valentine's Day when he figures out what's bothering him.


Scorpius feels oddly uncomfortable with Albus's love life, until one fateful Valentine's Day when he figures out what's bothering him. Rated T for kissing, innuendo, and a bit of sexual insult kink. **Please do not read** if men kissing men and/or mild sexual insults make you uncomfortable. I wasn't totally sure whether to go with M or T on this one, so please let me know if you disagree with my rating.

* * *

"Looking forward to Hogsmeade?" Scorpius asked, grey eyes sparkling.

Albus grinned. "Clearly you are. Why's that?"

"I was just thinking that it would be the perfect time to ask Rose out again! Maybe if I ask her on Valentine's, she'll take pity on me and say yes. Unless she's going with anyone?" He looked nervously at Albus.

"Not that I know of," said Albus gingerly.

Scorpius's face fell. "Oh, right. If Rose and I go off alone together, that'll leave you by yourself."

"I have a date, actually."

"Really?" said Scorpius, faintly surprised.

No, but he could get one really easily. "Yeah. Mike McLaggen. He's been trying to get into my pants for ages, so I figured I'd give the poor Gryffindor sod a chance."

Scorpius felt a little uncomfortable. He was totally fine with Albus being gay in theory, but it always seemed to bother him when he went on actual dates with actual men. He really really hoped that wasn't homophobic of him. "McLaggen? Really?"

Albus shrugged. "He's fit enough. It's not like I want to marry him."

"I guess." He bit his bottom lip nervously. "Wish me luck with Rose!"

Albus rolled his eyes affectionately. "Good luck with Rose~"

* * *

Scorpius had very bad luck with Rose. He wrote her a very nice card, replete with eternally scented rose petals in the envelope, and started to approach her in the Great Hall. Just as he was working up his nerve, Edward Zabini beat him to it. So Rose walked into Hogsmeade arm in arm with Edward, Albus went with McLaggen, and Scorpius was left alone.

Cursing his luck, he wandered around the village aimlessly for a while. It was no fun, though. He started regretting his plans to ask Rose out. If he'd just made plans with her and Albus as friends, like normal, then he would be hanging out with them instead, laughing and talking. But no, he had to risk it all for the chance of romance. He found himself more disappointed about being without his friends than at being dateless. Maybe he wasn't so into Rose after all.

It was really too cold out for wandering and brooding. Scorpius decided to pop by the Three Broomsticks to have a butterbeer and warm up. Maybe he'd run into someone he knew.

He did indeed run into someone he knew. Albus and McLaggen were sitting very close together on one side of a booth, their drinks totally untouched.

Feeling some unpleasantness in his stomach, Scorpius purchased his butterbeer and then hesitated. He really should go over and say hi, but he felt too uncomfortable. His only other real option was finding a table as far away from the couple as possible and pretending he hadn't seen them, but that could get really awkward if Albus spotted him.

Scorpius's stomach dropped when McLaggen went in for a kiss. He went with option C: dropping limply onto a bar stool, unable to tear his eyes away.

Sorpius watched with dread fascination as McLaggen tried to eat Albus's face. The Slytherin just _sat_ there, letting McLaggen assault his mouth, letting McLaggen's hands wander all over his torso.

Well. He wasn't exactly just sitting there. He was being extremely pliant and responsive, molding his mouth to fit the other man's, bending subtly into his touch. It was quite something to see.

Suddenly, McLaggen grunted and pulled the smaller man onto his lap. Scorpius felt a tiny spark of relief - surely Albus would protest now.

Far from protesting, Albus let out a breathy sigh and moved even closer to McLaggen. And - oh. That little movement would definitely have caused friction in an intimate spot.

Scorpius thought he might vomit. His head was spinning a little. And, to top it all off - " _Fuck_ ," he whispered. He was hard. He wasn't sure what it was about watching Albus that was having such a polar effect on him. On the one hand, he wanted to throttle McLaggen. On the other hand, he couldn't help picturing himself being the one kissing Albus, touching him, affecting him...

Well, that was a rather straightforward emotion actually. Not so complicated after all.

He forced himself to arrange his face into a more human expression, striding quickly to their booth, drink forgotten. "Hi."

The pair separated with a noise not unlike a plunger being pulled off a wall. Albus blinked innocently. His hair was tousled, his face was flushed, and his wire frame glasses were askew. "Hi, Scor!" he said breathlessly.

Scorpius fought an urge to growl. "Albus, can I talk to you about something really quick? It's _urgent_."

Albus stood, winking McLaggen. "I'll be right back," he murmured. McLaggen looked affronted, but Scorpius didn't see or care. He had Albus's wrist in a vicelike grip and was dragging him outside, behind the Three Broomsticks.

"Scorpius, I-"

Scorpius pressed his mouth against Albus's. The only thing on his mind was that he could somehow erase McLaggen's slobbering if he just held Albus close and kissed him tenderly.

When a modicum of sanity returned, he drew back. They were both breathing heavily. Scorpius was about to speak - apologize, or explain, or say something at least - when they were interrupted by the crunch of feet on snow.

"What the hell is this?" sputtered McLaggen. "Come back inside, Al." He glared at Scorpius.

Albus turned to his date. "This isn't really working for me," he said curtly. "Sorry to stand you up on Valentine's, but I have to discontinue this date."

McLaggen swelled angrily, but froze when both Slytherins reached for their wands. He turned and went back inside, muttering something under his breath about _those_ _fucking Slytherin manwhores_.

Albus turned back to Scorpius, only to find himself pinned to the wall. Scorpius's mouth came crashing down on his. This time the kiss was hard and punishing. He nipped at Albus's lip, then pulled back.

"Why," he rasped, "did you let that- _buffoon_ drool all over you? It was horrific. You looked like such a slut."

Albus looked up at him with lust-hazed eyes. "Well I'm _your_ slut now, aren't I?" He bucked his hips up against Scorpius's, earning another bruising kiss.

"Fuck yes you are," breathed Scorpius, devouring Albus with his eyes. He didn't know what kind of sweet delirium had seized him, but he was definitely not in a hurry to break the spell.

Albus groaned, tilting his head back, exposing his neck temptingly. Scorpius leaned in and sucked hard, claiming his Albus. Albus keened. "Ahh, Scor..."

"You're _mine_. Don't forget it," said Scorpius.

Green eyes met grey. "Yours."

They kissed again, tenderly at first, then with increasing heat. Scorpius pulled back abruptly.

"If we don't get out of here I'm going to shag you out here in the snow," he mumbled, running his fingers through Albus's surprisingly soft hair.

"Room of Requirement?"

"Perfect." He paused and shook his head a little. "What the hell..."

"Hm?"

"What did you do to me?" He looked at Albus in wonderment, shaking his head. "This morning, I was straight and we were friends. Just friends."

"Oh, it's quite simple," grinned Albus. "You weren't really straight, I don't think. We've always had fantastic chemistry, and I've had a huge crush on you since fifth year. You weren't acknowledging our obvious attraction for some reason, so I had to make you acknowledge it. I simply had to make you jealous enough that you would finally snap."

Scorpius took a deep breath. "You let McLaggen paw at you to make me jealous?"

"Yes."

"And the other blokes?"

"Just experimenting, really. None of them kiss as well as you."

"But you were into me the whole time."

"Yes."

"And you orchestrated this whole thing so that I would... haul you off McLaggen and snog you senseless in an alley."

"Basically." For the first time, he looked scared. "Scor? I wasn't trying to manipul-"

Scorpius cut him off with a kiss. When he pulled away, he was laughing. "I knew the hat put you in Slytherin for a reason! You sneaky, conniving little-"

This time Albus cut Scorpius off with a kiss. "I meant it, you know. About being yours."

Scorpius blushed a little. "I didn't mean everything I said! I don't really know what came over me, you just have this _effect_..." He gently touched the bruise rapidly forming on Albus's neck.

Albus grinned. "I loved it. We should make it a regular thing."

"I love you," blurted Scorpius.

"I love you too, Scor." He held out his hand. "Let's go back to the castle. I'm kind of excited at the idea of showing off my bite. It says, _My new boyfriend's a bit possessive. But, like, in a sexy way_."

Scorpius went a brighter shade of red. "Boyfriend?" he squeaked.

Albus laughed, weaving his fingers with Scorpius's. "Of course! I'd love to be your boyfriend. If you'll have me, of course."

"My boyfriend," sighed Scorpius happily.

They started walking back to the castle, hand in hand, impervious to the cold and the double-takes they were getting from other students. Albus was mesmerized by the snowflakes gathering on Scorpius's pale eyelashes. Scorpius chuckled.

"What?" asked Albus.

"I was always kind of uncomfortable when you dated or hooked up with men. I always thought I was being subconsciously homophobic, but I guess I was just jealous the whole time. I don't have a problem with you making out with guys, I have a problem with you making out with guys who aren't me."

Albus started laughing hard. "That," he wheezed, "is the most adorable thing I've ever heard. Come here, you."

They kissed again, and everything finally felt right.

"Happy Valentine's, Albus."

"You too, Scor."


End file.
